Gjeldslivstid
by Snowy Flanks
Summary: A day of of work for Spike lead to Applejack saving his life. He insists on fulfilling the Nobel Dragon Code by repaying her with help around the farm.


"Seven, eight, nine, ten, twelve! How does Celestia expect you to read and retain that many book in three days?" said a small purple dragon looking at a stack of book twice this size he was.

"She must believe I can do it or she would not have assigned them to me," said a purple unicorn as she levitated a tea set to a table beside the books.

"Twilight, maybe Celestia wants you to learn the you have limits or that it is OK to tell her no.," said the dragon with a note of worry in his voice as he looked up at his unicorn friend.

"Don't be silly Spike, the Princess thinks I can; I'm not planning on letting her down.," Said Twilight pouring herself a cup of tea and sitting on a plush pillow 'Why don't you take the rest of the day off, these books are going to keep me busy for quite a while."

Spike nodded and smiled "Well there are a few things that I have been meaning to do, this will give me a chance," he said as he walked down the stairs.

When Spike left the library the first thing he did was jog to the town square, Twilight always walked so quickly and with a clearly written plan so there was never a chance to just browse the wares or impulse buy something. When he arrived he didn't know what to do first, he could see if Suds McKens_eize had any soap that wouldn't leave him smelling like lavender, he could check out the tools at Blaylock's shop or he could see if he could finally eat an orange that had always been an orange. Then Spike stopped and saw what he wanted to do first._

_"Hey Cherry can I get a ride on the balloon? I haven't been on it since the running of the leaves," asked Spike as he ran up to the mare with a look of glee on his face._

_"Sorry Spike no can do, it's my lunch break right now and my belly is saying wheyburger," said Cherry as she walked to the Hay Burger._

_"Oh man" said Spike as he kicked a mushroom down the street. As he turned around he noticed that Cherry's balloon had not been tied down properly and was drifting away._

_"Oh no! Wait! Runaway balloon!" said Spike as he began to run after the balloon weaving between a groups of shocked ponies including Cherry. As the balloon began to drift upwards Spike jumped on a pile of crates and on to the roof of a nearby house. He almost ran into Lemon Hearts but just managed to duck down in time. Spike jumped off the roof and just managed to catch the rope. He climbed up the rope and after a few jumps managed to catch the valve release. The hot air balloon started its decent into the Everfree forest. Spike tied the balloon to a nearby branch and tried to orientate himself but all the trees looked the same. A prickle of fear began to creep up his spine as he realized that he didn't know how to get back to Ponyville. A twig snapped behind him Spike jumped around to find the source of the noise but he couldn't find anything. He backed away slowly until he bumped in to the trunk of tree. Spike let out a sigh of relief until the tree let out a foul odour and a drop of moisture fell on his shoulder, Spike slowly lifted his head up to see the glowing eyes of a Timberwolf starring down at him. Spike let out a yelp and started to run as fast as he could as glowing yellow eyes appeared around him. A horrible growling came from all directions and Spike ran through the woods not caring where he went as long as he was away from the Timberwolves. He was so blinded with terror they he didn't notice the root in front of him until he caught his foot on it and fell to the ground; before he could right himself he was surrounded by the wooden creatures. Spike let out a loud scream and curled up into a ball. Then he heard a loud thud noise and a whimper._

_"COME AND GET ME YOU SPLITTERBRAINS!" shouted a familiar voice that caused Spike to lift his head up. _

_There standing on the path and framed by the sun was Applejack throwing to rocks into the air._

_"Run!" shouted Applejack as the kicked the rocks into the faces of two of the wolves. She turned and ran away with the wolves following her barking in anger._

_"Running," said Spike as he quickly got up and ran down another path. Spike could hear the wolves as they chased after Applejack and he could hear Applejack knocking them down as she ran. Spike ran ahead and turned a corner to find himself back where he had landed in the first place. Applejack came around a different corner and jumped between two trees with the last Timberwolf right behind her. Applejack made it through but the wolf was split into pieces as its limbs and head were knocked off of its body. Applejack let out a sigh of relief as Spike ran up to her._

_"That was amazing Applejack, those wolves didn't stand a chance against you! If you hadn't come along they would have killed me! You saved my life!" let out Spike with a voice of wonder._

_"Aw, don't mention it, Spike. I was glad to do it," replied Applejack as she rubbed the dragon's head._

_Spike gave her a tight hug and smiled "I am so glad you were here AJ, but how did you know?"_

_"I saw the balloon going down and I came to investigate" said AJ as she went over to the balloon and tied it to herself "Now let's get out of here before something else comes along.,"_

* * *

_After returning the balloon back to Cherry who gave them a quick nod of gratitude, and walked the balloon back to her stand for repairs. Applejack and Spike stopping in front of Sweet Apple Acres._

_"Thanks for walking me home Spike but I have some chores to do," said Applejack as she walked away._

_"You have chores to do? Let me help you!' said Spike as he ran up beside her._

_"No, that is OK Spike you don't need to," said Applejack as she dropped a few loose apples into a bucket._

_"But I do AJ, you saved my life it is my duty," said Spike as he picked up one of the buckets._

_"That's just what friends do Spike, you don't need to do this," said Applejack._

_"Yes I do," said Spike with a nod careful not to let any apples fall out of the bucket._

_"Spike its OK you don't have to help me just because I help you," said Applejack with a smile._

_"Applejack, you don't understand! This is something I really must to do!" said Spike with a shake up his head._

_"Will if you feel this is something you must do, Apple Bloom's is givin the pigs a bath, you could help her with that," said Applejack pointed towards the barn._

_"Right away my lady," said Spike as he put the bucket of apples back down and rain towards the barn._

Spike ran towards the barn and turned the corner to see Apple Bloom scrubbing a hog's belly with a brush.

"Applejack told me to come a help you clean the pigs," said Spike as he picked up one of the cloths.

"That's great I need all the help I can get," said Apple Bloom as she dipped her brush in the water and rinsed off more of the soap suds.

"When were done, these pigs are going to be so clean you can eat off of them," said Spike as he began to wash another one of the pigs.

* * *

By the time Applejack had finished storing all the apples in the barn Apple Bloom and Spike had washed and scrubbed all of the pigs until they sparkled.

"We finished cleaning all of the pigs Applejack!" said Apple Bloom and Spike as they packed up the cleaning supplies.

'That's great," said Applejack as Apple Bloom turned around and started to run to the tree house singing about water skies.

Applejack looked down at Spike "You can head on out too. I reckon you have repaid me in full so we are officially even steven"

"What are you kidding AJ, you saved my life! We're not even close to even stevens yet," said Spike with a firm nod.

"Really Spike this is not necessary, I don't feel right making you do things for me" said Spike pulling her hoof behind her head

"Please Applejack this is really important to me," said Spike squeezing his arm.

"It's just not necessary," said Applejack looking away.

"Pretty pretty pretty please?" Spike begged.

Applejack sighed "Oh, all right. You can help Granny Smith and me bake."

"Oh I love to bake, I've been cooking ever since I could reach the counter," said Spike as he ran to the kitchen.

Applejack smiled and followed the little dragon into house. When she got in she saw Spike and Granny working side by side preparing a batch of pies for sale. Spike eagerly mixed while Granny poured the ingredients into the bowl.

"Spike, feller, could you get us some more eggs?" said Granny as she took the spoon away from him.

Spike looked up at the bowl of eggs sitting on a shelf high above him "I'll need Applejack to give me a boost or a stepladder."

Applejack just get out a little laugh, "No it's alright Spike, I'll get it," she said as she walked over and carried the bowl of eggs over to the table. While Applejack was busy with the eggs the oven dinged. "I'll get it" said Spike as he opened the door and pulled out the pie tin.

"Doesn't that hurt your hands?" asked Granny Smith as she put down an oven pad.

"Nope" replied Spike putting down the pie 'Thick scales, I don't feel a thing."

When the last of the pies had been put in the oven to cook, Spike turned to Applejack 'What should I do now Applejack?"

Applejack sighed "Appreciate all your help today, sugar cube, but... I can take it from here."

Spike chucked "Don't be ridiculous! It is my honour and my duty! Today's just the beginning!"

Applejack looked shocked "What's that now?"

Spike stared at Applejack "You saved my life! According to the 'The Dracul Code' I owe you a life debt and must serve you."

Granny Smith turned to Spike with a look of worry "Now, what about Twilight? Doesn't she need your help and such?"

Spike scrunched his nose "Huh, you're right. I will have to send my letter of resignation right away so she can start looking for a new assistant."

Applejack shook her head "No need to do that Spike, just go home."

"I must serve you Applejack, it is a manner of honour" said Spike.

"No Spike, go home," said Applejack firmly.

"But Applejack if I don't serve you..." uttered Spike.

"Spike I don't want to hear another word today, I want you to go home, right now" said Applejack with a note of finality.

A look of sorrow and fear played across Spike face before he nodded and turned away hiding and beginning of tears forming on his eyes. Spike slowly walked home as a small itch began to form on the back of his neck. When he arrived at the tree house all the light were off, He quietly opened the door and lock it behind himself, he saw Twilight had gone to bed with one of her books and was sleeping quietly. He washed his hands and crawling into bed, the tears now slipping down his face.

* * *

Twilight had fallen asleep reading one of her books and was dreaming of living in a book fort when she was awoken by the morning sun. She leapt out of her bed and dashed down the hall and into the lavatory to settle some business. Once she was done she walked back to her room and saw the Spike had gotten back and was sleeping in his little bed, with his blanket pulled tightly around him. With a small smile she walked over and laid her hoof down on his head. She quickly pull is back when she found the Spike was running a fever. Looking closer she was that he also had a slight tremor running through his body. Twilight picked him up and rocked him gently. Spike slowly began to wake up

"Hi Twilight," he said weakly.

"Spike what happened to you?" asked Twilight with terror in her voice.

"Tired" said Spike before letting out a small cough.

Twilight wasted no time as she placed him on her back and ran to the hospital almost knocking over Pinkie in the process.

"Sorry I can't talk right now Pinkie, Spike is sick!" shouted Twilight without even looking back.

When she got there Spike was taken into a waiting room where Twilight at by his side holding his hand. As they waited for a doctor to come, Twilight stared down at Spike.

"What happened yesterday Spike?" she asked.

"Have to talk to Applejack" said Spike as he stared up at the roof.

Twilight had a look of confusion on her face but was interrupted by the sound of a stampeding in the hall. She turned to see all of her friends crowded around the door.

"What wrong?"

"Is Spikey Wikey OK?"

"Oh my,"

"Let me in I wanna see him,"

"Tell me what happened!'

Twilight and Spike's friends poured into the room and surrounded Spiky with fearful looks on their faces."

"Where is that doctor, Spike needs help right now!" shouted Rarity with a stomp of her hoof.

"I'll get him," said Rainbow Dash as she turned to leave.

"Spike tried to sit up but Twilight put her hoof on his chest "No the doctor can't help me, only Applejack can" said Spike his voice stronger then it was before.

"What are ya talking about Spike, I don't know no medical stuff" said Applejack with a look of confusion.

Spike turned to her "Applejack, you saved my life I have to serve you," started Spike.

"I already said you don't have to serve me Spike, and now is not the time" said Applejack with a sigh.

"No you don't understand I HAVE to serve you, if I don't I'll keep getting sicker" explained Spike, his voice getting stronger with each word.

All the ponies in the room had looks of utter confusion on their faces "What are you talking about" asked Twilight looking down at Spike, who had stopped trembling.

Spike tried to sit up again and this time Twilight did not force him back down. "I've been looking to learn more about dragons so I sent a letter to the princess asking if she knew any dragons who could help me. She sent me back a small book about Dragon traditions. It's called Gjeldseviga, when a dragon's life is saved by another being the dragon become indebted to them. If the dragon does not act on the debt their life force begins to drain from them," explained Spike looking around the room.

"What does that mean?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"It means that until the life debt is paid, I have to help Applejack," replied Spike looking at the orange pony.

"When then consider the debt repaid Spike! Like I said it's what friends do," said Applejack quickly.

Spike sighed "I am afraid it is not that easy there are only a four ways to pay the debt, you can't just declared it paid off."

"Well what are they?!" asked Applejack loudly.

"One I can save your life Applejack, a life for a life. Second I could save life of one of your dependants or someone who you owe a life debt to, then the debt just cancels itself out. Third I can give servitude equal to debt inferred, and only the magic binds of the debt will know when that happens."

"And the fourth?" asked Applejack wearily.

"Death," said Spike simply.

Looks of fear and horror washed all over the ponies' faces as their ears flatten and tears began to fall from their eyes. They all rushed up to hug the dragon who looked to have recovered fully.

"So there is nothing we can do to change it?" asked Fluttershy quietly.

"No, only those four ways," said Spike quietly as the ponies pulled away from him slowly

"Wait a second I don't get something, I've said your life before, how come you didn't have to serve me?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"RAINBOW!" shouted all the ponies looking at her angrily.

"Just askin" said Rainbow Dash with a huff.

"From what I understand there are certain rules to how a Gjeldseviga is formed. The saviour must put themselves in mortal danger with no intent of reward, they have to do it alone, they can't owe me their life, they can't in anyway be involved in the act that caused the danger; I have to be the cause of my life threatening situation.

"I don't get it," said Pinkie Pie

Spike shrugged "For example when me and Rarity where falling from the skies and Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash saved us, the debt didn't form because they weren't in any danger, when Twilight pulled me away from the hydra, the debt didn't form because she was the one who brought me to the swamp, When you all saved me during the dragon migration, my guess it the debt didn't form because those dragon didn't really intend to kill me."

The ponies nodded and Applejack walked up and nuzzled Spike gently "Why didn't you tell me all of this yesterday?"

"I tried to but you told me you didn't want to hear me and to go home" said Spike quietly.

Applejack felt tears form again she whimpered "I'm so sorry Spike, I wouldn't have done it if I had known."

Spike patted her head "I know Applejack and I forgive you."

"So what now?" asked Pinkie Pie.

Spike turned to Twilight, "Sorry Twi, but I'm going to have to stop being your assistant until I can repay Applejack."

Twilight's eyes watered but she nodded slowly "I understand Spike."

When the doctor entered Spike was standing beside Twilight giving her a hug.

"What seems to be the problem here?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Spike turned to him "I was sick but now I am better."

The doctor did not believe him "When you got here could were burning up and unable to even lift you limbs and you just say you are better now?"

"Yep," said Spike with a nod.

The doctor stared at him then turned "Well if you get sick again make sure you get here right away."

Spike gave a firm hug to Twilight before turning to Applejack "Are you ready to go home AJ?"

Applejack smiled and ruffled his head "That I am little guy, let's go."

The ponies and little dragon all left the hospital much happier than they were when they entered. Pinkie Pie and Rarity rushed back to their stores while Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy took to the skies. Twilight gave Spike another hug and returned to her library to start looking for anything that might help Spike.

Applejack and Spike returned to sweet Apple Acres. When they arrived at the home Big Macintosh was at the stove warming up grits while Granny Smith was talking to Apple Bloom.

"Hiya Spike! Whatcha doing here so early?" asked Apple Bloom waving at Spike.

"Spike is going to be staying her for a while," said Applejack.

"Whys that?" asked Apple Bloom with a raised eyebrow.

"He is going to be helping around the farm because I saved his life," admitted Applejack.

Granny's eyes narrowed slightly "Now Applejack we taught you better than that, just because you saved him doesn't mean that he owe you anything."

Applejack looked down a little but Spike quickly spoke up "No it's not like that at all Granny! I know Applejack does not want be to serve her, but I really want to serve her until the debt is repaid. It is a manner of personal honour and really important to me," said Spike.

Granny Smith wrinkled her nose but sighed "If that is what you really feel like Spike."

"It really is," said Spike with a firm nod.

Big Mac came in from the kitchen with five bowls of grits on his back and sits them down on the table "Eeyup."

Applejack and Spike sat down at the table and quickly ate their breakfast. After the dishes were washed and put away. Granny and Apple Bloom headed to school, while Applejack, Big Macintosh and Spike went to the fields.

When they arrived Spike turned to Applejack "What should I do first Applejack?"

"Well we finished with the apples yesterday and the rest of the crops won't be ready for a few weeks, so why don't you help Big Mac milk the cows."

Spike saluted "right away my lady," said Spike.

Applejack blushed "Please Spike just call me AJ, were friends."

"OK AJ," said Spike as he followed Big Macintosh towards the dairy barn.

When they arrived Macintosh went to talk with the cows and have them line up while Spike went over to get the bucket and can. Spike watch closely and Big Macintosh took two udders in his hoof and expertly squeezed the milk into the bucket, when the bucket filled Spike would replace it with an empty one and pour the milk into one of the cans. After about ninety minutes all of the cows were done and Spike helped load the cans onto a cart to be stored. While Big Macintosh pulled the cart, Spike went over to the chicken coop to collect the eggs. A few of the chickens tried to peak and scratch him, but he didn't let it bother him as he gently loaded each egg into his basket and then rushed back to the house to put them in the refrigerator.

After finishing with the food Big Macintosh left to tend to the stand and Spike went back to help Applejack who was in the tomato patch.

Spike stopped behind her "Whatcha doing Applejack? Can I help?" asked Spike.

Applejack jumped a little and turned around "Spike you surprised me I'm just coming the vegetable garden for weeds, Granny said she was going to make her weed soup so now is a good time to get picking. Just grab a bucket and start pullin, just be careful not to harm any of the veggies," said Applejack.

Spike picked up on of the buckets and smiled "Don't worry Applejack, I've read lots of gardening books so I know what to grab."

Spike set to work grabbing weeds and dropping them in his bucket as he worked his way through the various vegetable patches when he turned and saw something that made him drop his bucket. Applejack was rhythmically pulling weeds and was reaching down to pluck a small pink flower that Spike recognized from one of his books. Spike ran right at her stepping on a few plants

"APPLEJACK STOP DON'T TOUCH THAT WEED!" he screamed as he leapt and landed on top of it before Applejack could get to it.

Applejack had a look of bewilderment on her face 'Whatz the matter Spike?"

After Spike had caught his breath he slowly lifted himself up and checked the planet he had landed on. The examination confirmed what he had feared.

"We have to dig this up AJ, right now, the weeds can wait" said Spike as he started to dig around the plant in order to get the roots out.

"What's the big deal?" asked Applejack as she stared down at the dragon.

"It's Pink Lady Slipper" said Spike as he carefully lifted the plant out of its hole. He looked and saw that Applejack was confused "Also called Locoweed"

Applejack's face turned green, then all of the colour drained from her face "Are ya...are ya sure?"

"Spike stared down at the plant "Absolutely," the he took a deep breath and blew fire into his hands turning the plant into ash.

Applejack nodded and let out an audible sigh of relief, that plant had taken her granduncle and she was not about to allow I to take another Apple.

"So I guess this means your free now right?" asked Applejack with a smile.

Spike thought for a moment "Nope."

"But you just saved me" said Applejack.

"True but Locoweed causes things like aimless wandering, lethargy and craziness, it rarely actually kills you," said Spike.

Applejack paused for a moment then nodded "Alright, thanks for saving me," she said as she gave Spike a big hug "Now get your bucket we got to go home right now."

Spike nodded and picked up his bucket, Applejack grabbed her bags and the two dashed two the house.

When they arrived Spike washed the weeds while Applejack talked to Granny Smith about what Spike had discovered. After a quickly discussion Applejack left to get Big Macintosh while Granny helped Spike prepare the weeds. By the time the weeds had been chopped and put in the soup base, Applejack and gotten back with Big Mac.

"Spike, me and Granny are going to help Mac check the fields for more locoweeds; we need to make sure no more of them popped up. You watch over the house, then when it's time go talk to Apple Bloom. Tell her she can have the day off but can't come back to the farm until sunset," said Applejack her voice very serious.

"All right AJ, good luck and be careful," said Spike has he turned to watch the soup.

The Apple family turned to comb through the fields while Spike set out doing small chores, he washed the dishes and swept the floors while making sure the soup simmered well. A few hours later he turned the heat off and left for the school. He arrived to see Apple Bloom waiting with Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle.

"What are you doing here?" asked Scootaloo as Spike walked up.

'Applejack asked me to come pick up Apple Bloom after something came up and she needed to address it right away," said Spike.

"So what do I do now?" asked Apple Bloom.

'She told me that you free for the day, So I guess you do whatever you want as long as it is away from the farm," said Spike with a shrug.

Apple Bloom looked at Sweetie belle and Scootaloo and smiled 'CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS MORTICIANS!" before running down the street.

Spike just stared for a moment "That will not end well," then headed back to Sweet Apple Acres.

When he arrived he found Applejack walking slowly down the path with her eyes trained to the ground.

"Have you found anything yet AJ?"

Applejack looked up "Nah nothing yet but well still have half of the orchard to check over. Where did Apple Bloom go?"

"I think she is headed to the graveyard to find her cutie mark; she seemed happy," said Spike with a shrug.

Applejack grimaced "I hope she doesn't break anything" before she went back to searching the walkway for any weeds.

* * *

After a few hours of searching, the whole farm had be scanned and no other locos had been found so Big Macintosh went back to the stand while Granny went in to prepare dinner.

"What do we do now Applejack?" asked Spike.

"We should gather some firewood before it gets to dark" said Applejack as she hooked herself up to a cart and started to walk away.

Spike nodded and followed her along, as they walked along the edge of the Everfree Spike gathered any branches that had fallen and Applejack pull it along; soon the cart was full and Applejack and Spike had loaded it in the barn to dry.

Spike entered the barn to see Apple Bloom had come home and was helping Big Macintosh set the table while Granny Smith was in the kitchen getting her soup off of the stove, Spike rushed over and help her carry it over to the table. I smelt delicious and Spike's mouth began to water with anticipation. Applejack came in from washing up and helped lift the pot onto the table and started to ladle out servings while Spike went back to the kitchen to wash his hands.

After the soup was finished, Big Mac went to help Apple Bloom with her homework while Granny Smith turned in for the night. Applejack and Spike cleaned all of the dinnerware then Spike swept the floors while Applejack wiped down the table. By the time both of them had finished with the chores it was late at night

Apple Bloom turned to Spike "So where are you going to be sleeping now Spike?"

"Spike paused for a moment then shrugged "I don't really know, I didn't think to bring my bed from Twilight's and it is too late now."

Applejack just let out a laugh "Don't worry Spike, me and Big Mac figured you'd forget so he set up Apple Bloom's old bed in his room."

Spike grinned and hugged Applejack "Thanks AJ that was really nice of you."

Applejack just rubbed Spike's head "Just something I would do far any of my friends Spike."

Applejack went with Apple Bloom and Spike walked over to a room marked with a big green apple. He knocked gently on the door.

"Big Mac can I come in?" asked Spike softly.

"Eeyup" came Big Mac's voice.

Spike opened the door and entered the room, he was surprised be what he found. The room was dark except for a single lamp but there was still enough light to see everything was so organized is could have stood in for Twilight's room no problem. There was a well-worn bed and a newer bed beside it, Big Mac was sitting at a reading desk working on some paper work with a shelf of ledgers beside him. There was even a bookshelf with an assortment of books. The biggest surprise was the shelf of dolls above the beds, Spike could see stuffed manticores, chimeras, dragons, bees, mountain lions and even Twilight's old smarty pants doll.

"You collect plushies?" asked Spike as he turned to Big Macintosh.

"Mmhm" said Big Mac without turning around.

"You know Twilight has been looking for that doll for a while now, you should give it back to her." said Spike

Big Macintosh didn't respond so Spike just shrugged and slipped between the covers of the bed. After such a long hard day of work sleep came quickly and the drifted off to the sound of Big Mac's quill scratching against the paper.

* * *

The next day was Saturday but that didn't mean there still wasn't work to do, it started with Spike once again milking the cows, collecting eggs and feeding the pigs. Once the early morning chores where completed Apple Bloom went to go play with her friends and Spike went with Applejack to sell apples at the stand while Big Macintosh looked after the farm. Selling was slow with only a few ponies stopping to buy apples but Spike did enjoy watching the ponies walking by. Eventually all of the cart's apples were sold so Spike and Applejack walk back to the farm to restock and have lunch. Spike arrived to find that Granny had prepared apple turnovers for lunch, When the two arrived at the table Spike looked around.

"Hey where is Apple Bloom?"

Applejack let out a sigh 'She knows when lunch is if she doesn't want to come she can eat when she gets back."

They were just about to start eating when Scootaloo burst through the doors on her scooter screaming.

"FIRE! WE WERE TRYING TO GET OUT CUTIE MARKS IN AROMATHERAPY AND ONE OF US SNEEZED AND THE CANDLE ROLLED OVER AND HIT ONE OF THE CURTAINS AND NOW THE TREEHOUSE IS ON FIRE!" screamed Scootaloo as tears came pouring out of her eyes.

The Apple family and Spike were up and out of the door like a bolt of lightning, Big Mac scooped Spike on to his back and the ponies ran as fast as they could towards the smoke rising from the tree house. When they arrived to the tree house they found Sweetie Belle lying on the ground breathing slowly but there was no sign of Apple Bloom.

"APPLE BLOOM IS STILL INSIDE, THE TABLE BROKE AND SHE CAN''T GET OUT!" shouted Sweetie Belle between gasps.

The east wall of the tree house and the roof covered in flames, the front door had collapsed making it impossible to get out of the building. Applejack tried to buck to rubble away but the flames made it too difficult to knock it away.

"Somepony has to do something, Apple Bloom is in there and see needs to get out!" shouted Applejack desperately.

Spike nodded and leapt off of Big Macintosh, ran up to the tree house and before Applejack could even react he jump through a partially collapsed window and into the tree house.

The inside of the tree house was hot and smoky but Spike ignored it and focused on Apple Bloom who had her leg trapped underneath one of the tables. Spike ran over and pushed some flaming debris off of the top of the table then lifted up the table as high as he could. Apple Bloom managed to pull herself out from under the table just as a part of the roof fell on it; she tried to stand up but limped noticeably. Spike coughed a little then braced himself against Apple Bloom allowing the both of them to work their way back to the window where Applejack was watching them with a look of fear on her face.

"You first Apple Bloom" said Spike before either Apple had a chance to talk.

Apple Bloom tried to argue but Spike just pushed her towards the window until Apple Bloom lifted her hooves up and allowed Applejack to pull her out the window. Once Apple Bloom got out Spike was right behind her getting out of the window just as a piece of fiery timber fell down near the window. The impact knocked Spike, Applejack and Apple Bloom back and the three rolled down the walkway and on to the ground. When Spike had regained his bearings he saw the pegasi had already managed to gather some rain clouds and where trying to douse the flames before they spread to other trees.

Applejack turned to Spike "What were you thinking Spike? You could have been killed! You could have been burned beyond recovery!" she said with a mix of anger, concern and relief.

"Apple Bloom was still trapped inside, if I hadn't been there she would have died," said Spike "And thick scale protect from the flames and heat."

The Apple family and Spike watched as the rain quenched the flames and put out the fires. After being checked and told that her leg just needed some rest, Big Macintosh lifted Apple Bloom and Applejack carried Spike back to the house. When they arrived the rest of their friends were waiting for them. They rushed forward and gave all of them several hugs while letting out sighs of relief. Twilight and Rarity were angry at Spike for jumping into the tree house to rescue Apple Bloom instead of waiting for somepony else to help but Spike told them there was no time.

By the time everypony was done talking it was late and they all had to go home. Spike turned to Applejack's

"Well AJ, it was an honour being able to serve you these three days, but with the rescuing of Apple Bloom I have officially repaid my debt so I guess I will go back home with Twilight."

Applejack gasped before hugging him again.

"I'm so glad you are free Spike, and thanks for saving Apple Bloom."

With a final bow Spike turned and followed Twilight out of Sweet Apple Acres. Applejack could see that they were already talking about Spike's experiences; she had no doubt that Twilight would be sending a letter to the princess about it very soon.

* * *

The next morning Applejack was standing in front of the burned tree house. It had stopped smouldering but two walls and the roof had to be repaired before it was safe to live in again. Applejack knew that she and her sister had a lot of work in front of them, but luckily they were between harvesting times at the moment so she had the free time to get started. Applejack was about to start when she heard a voice behind her.

"Looks like there is a lot of work to do, do you mind if I help?"

Applejack turned to see Spike standing in front of her "Spike? What are you doing her I thought you said that the servitude was over now."

"Don't worry Applejack it is, I'm here now of my own accord to help a friend. That is if you don't mind," said Spike.

Applejack smiled "It would be an honour to have you help Sir Spike," she said as the two of them walked the tree house.


End file.
